Parece una locura
by Shaery Hiroshi
Summary: ¿Qué harías cuando tu hermana te quita el novio para casarse con él? Elena está harta de las humillaciones así que decide cometer una locura junto la persona que menos se imaginaba que la apoyaría. Porque, ¿qué puede perder? Este fic participa en el Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Chapter 1

Las Verdades Duelen

Este fic participa en el Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

Capítulo 1

La luz de la luna iluminaba toda la calle, no se oía ningún sonido, salvo los tacones de una joven que corría enérgicamente. Elena corría, intentando dejar atrás todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Él hombre al que amaba la había dejado para casarse con su hermana gemela.

Era curioso cómo siendo la hija responsable, buena y obediente tenía muchas más normas a seguir que su hermana. Su hermana, como la odiaba en ese momento. Desde que tenía uso de razón Katherine siempre intentó quitarle todo lo que ella quería. Si ella quería un osito de una tienda de juguetes siempre se lo compraban a Katherine y ella tenía que quedarse con las migajas cuando ella ya no lo quería, pero, con los años, las cosas habían ido a peor.

Cuando entraron en el colegio Katherine destacó como hacía allí a dónde iba. Daba igual lo que ella hiciera, siempre sería la sombra de Katherine. Hasta que conoció a Stefan y Damon cuando tenían dieciséis años. Desde el primer momento Katherine se sintió atraída por el mayor de los Salvatore y no dudó en poner en marcha una campaña para conquistarlo. Mientras tanto, Elena había empezado una relación de amistad Stefan no atreviéndose a ir más allá por miedo a que Katherine lo notase e intentase quitárselo cosa que, desgraciadamente, acabó sucediendo.

Ahora allí estaba frente a las puertas del único sitio al que se había jurado que nunca iría. Cuando entró fue hasta la barra y se sentó esperando que el camarero le sirviera.

-Buenas noches, Elena. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –le pregunto Rick.

-Un Oasis, por favor Rick. –dijo Elena sin levantar la mirada de la barra, no quería que vieran que había estado llorando.

Rick la miró con lástima. Todo el pueblo sabía lo ocurrido entre las hermanas Gilbert y los hermanos Salvatore y como, al final, Damon y Elena habían salido totalmente destrozados.

-Elena… sabes que Jenna me matara si te doy alcohol. –le contestó él.

-¡Ponle lo que te ha pedido, Rick! Hoy lo necesita. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas-. Seguro que Jenna lo comprenderá.

Cuando Elena levantó la mirada y vio quien era el otro ocupante de la barra no se lo pudo creer.

-¡Damon Salvatore! ¿Qué haces aquí? Me habían dicho que te habías ido del pueblo cuando anunciaron el compromiso. –le dijo Elena.

-Así es, pero pensé en la otra parte afectada, o sea tú, y me decidí a volver para poder apoyarte. Estoy seguro de que estas más jodida tú que yo.

-Y yo que pensé que habías venido por qué te había obligado tu padre a asistir. –le respondió ella, irónica.

-Bueno, eso también. –contestó él pillado-. Y en un principio me negué hasta que me acorde de la linda sabelotodo que tengo ahora delante. –le contestó al acercarse a ella.

-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, Salvatore? –le preguntó ella-. ¿No has tenido suficiente con una Gilbert que ahora quieres probar con la otra? –le picó ella.

-¡Dios, no! Con una ya tuve suficiente. Creo que por ahora paso de cualquier tipo de relación. Simplemente quería proponerte algo. –ella le miró confusa-. Sé que nunca llegamos a conocernos del todo y dado que ambos estamos en el mismo tren de los perdedores ahora quería invitarte a que fueras mi compañera de aventuras durante… digamos… una semana… -dijo él inseguro.

-¿Compañera de aventuras? ¿Qué me estas proponiendo, Salvatore? –le preguntó ella, confusa mientras le daba un trago al coctel que le había traído Rick.

-Un viaje juntos durante una semana. Olvidarnos de todo esto y divertirnos como nunca. Derrochar nuestro dinero y tal vez buscar un nuevo futuro, porque el que teníamos planeado se ha ido a la mierda.

-¿Tú y yo juntos? Me preocupas, Damon. Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido nada en común, además, ni siquiera sabes cómo me gusta divertirme. Creo que es una locura. –dijo levantándose de la barra, ya estaba harta de idioteces.

-Al menos piénsalo, Elena. Me voy mañana durante la fastuosa boda. Así tardarán en darse cuenta de mi desaparición. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Ellos ya han dejado claro que no les importamos y que no valemos nada, así que, ¿por qué no probar algo diferente? ¿qué puedes perder?–le contestó él antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amanecer llegó antes de lo que Elena deseaba y con ello los preparativos de la boda comenzaron. Ella sabía que debía levantarse o vendrían a buscarla. Así pasó, no había pasado ni diez minutos desde que se había levantado que ya estaba su madre entrando por la puerta para ver cuanto le faltaba.

Como dama de honor de su hermana debía ayudarla a prepararse para estar perfecta. Esa había sido la imposición que su madre y Katherine le habían puesto. No solo tenía que estar en la iglesia mientras veía como su hermana se casaba con el hombre que ella amaba. Sino que también tendría que ayudarla a arreglarse y estar a su lado durante toda la ceremonia.

Cuando llegó a la habitación ya estaba allí la mejor amiga de su hermana, Rebecca, la otra dama de honor ayudándola.

-¿Dónde estabas, Elena? –le chillo Katherine-. ¡Deberías haber sido la primera en llegar a despertarme hace media hora!

-No sabía que ahora me había convertido en tu criada, Katherine. ¿O es que te has creído que porque te cases con el menor de los Salvatore vas a hacer que te lama el culo? Ni lo sueñes. Estoy aquí por obligación recuérdalo. Así que si quieres que sea tu dama de honor más te vale que cierres esa boca de víbora que tienes y me dejes hacer mi trabajo o te buscas a otra. –la amenazó ella.

Katherine la miró con furia pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Ya tendría su diversión más tarde, cuando Elena viera como daban el: sí, quiero. Entonces el heredero sería su esposo y el guapo pero ilegitimo su amante y se haría con la fortuna de la familia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

La boda iba a tener lugar al medio día en la iglesia del pueblo donde casi todas las familias importantes de Mistic Falls estarían reunidas. Los primeros invitados iban llegando desde las diez y media de la mañana. Todo el mundo hablaba de la famosa boda. Para nadie era un secreto que la señorita Katherine Gilbert le había robado el novio a su hermana.

Katherine daba muy poca importancia a los comentarios pero le encantaba mortificar a su querida hermanita. Por eso una vez que estaba casi lista mandó a Rebecca a por algunos accesorios a otra de las habitaciones para quedarse a solas con Elena.

-¿Qué te parece, Elenita? ¿No es el vestido más bonito que has visto en tu vida? –dijo ella dando vueltas sobre si misma-. Lástima que tú nunca podrás llevar un vestido así. Ahora vete a prepararte y no quiero volver a verte hasta que tenga que salir al encuentro de mi esposo en la ceremonia. Me da igual como tengas que ir, pero te quiero perfecta apoyando a tu querida hermanita.

-Eres un pedazo de basura, Katherine. –Explotó Elena-. Solo espero que Stefan se dé cuenta de la clase de víbora que se lleva por esposa y que nunca seas feliz con él. ¡Eres una zorra! Y no mereces mi respeto.

-¡ELENA! ¡¿CÓMO LE DICES ESAS COSAS A TU HERMANA EL DÍA DE SU BODA?! –gritó su madre desde la puerta-. No tienes vergüenza, niña ingrata. Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo a prepararte.

-Sí, desde luego que voy a prepararme. –con esas palabras Elena abandonó la habitación hecha un baño de lágrimas y se encerró en la suya.

Una vez allí cogió su teléfono y marcó un número.

-Pásate a recogerme al puente Wikery, te aviso cuando se hayan ido hacia la iglesia. –dijo cuándo su interlocutor descolgó el teléfono.

Tras esas palabras colgó y preparó una maleta con las cosas necesarias y el dinero que tenía guardado de todos sus trabajos de verano y los ahorros que había conseguido durante su estancia en la escuela de alta cocina. Eran unos cuantos miles de dólares, suficientes para mantenerse un tiempo.

Pasó una hora antes de que alguien se acercara a su habitación.

-Elena nosotros ya nos vamos Giuseppe se pasará a buscar a Katherine en breve. ¿Cómo vas a ir tú? –le dijo su padre.

-Me llevaré mi coche no te preocupes, papá. Id tranquilos yo ya estoy terminando de prepararme. –le contestó ella.

Desde la ventana observó cómo sus padres salían y se dirigían hacia su coche. Poco después de salir ellos vio como llegaba una limusina blanca, capricho de su hermana por supuesto, y de ella bajaba el padre de Stefan. Poco después vio como salían Rebeca y Katherine a su encuentro y se montaban todos en la limusina dejándola sola.

Ella en cuanto montaron en la limusina le envió el mensaje a Damon avisándole. Cogió la maleta y observó su habitación por última vez. Allí había dejado el vestido de dama de honor hecho jirones. Tras ese último vistazo se dirigió al garaje, cogió su coche y salió en dirección al puente Wikery. Una vez allí aparcó el coche a un lado de la carretera y se apoyó en el maletero mientras esperaba. No tardó en ver el reluciente Chevrolet Camaro azul cielo de Damon.

-¿Te llevó algún sitio, guapa? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa seductora.

-Cualquier sitio bien lejos de este pueblo, estaría bien.

Ella sonrió, cogió la maleta y se montó en el coche. Minutos después su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar como un loco. Sabía quien era por lo que no lo cogió.

-Deberías cogerlo y disfrutar de la satisfacción de haberles dado plantón. –le aconsejó Damon.

Ella le hizo caso.

-¿Sí?

-¿¡DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁS, ELENA?! YA DEBERÍAS HABER LLEGADO A LA IGLESIA. TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ AQUÍ SOLO FALTAS TÚ.

-Mira mamá, deja de gritarme. Para empezar ¿de verdad pensabas que iba a acudir de buena gana a la boda de mi ex novio y mi hermana? Tú estás loca.

-¿Dónde estás? –le pregunta ella.

-Eso no te importa. Solo tienes que saber que pasará bastante tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verme. No quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu marido ni de tu adorada Katherine. Por mí podéis pudriros los tres igual que Stefan. Así que no me vuelvas a llamar porque no vas a localizarme.

Tras esas palabras colgó el teléfono, sacó su tarjeta SIM y la tiró por la ventana. Así no la acribillarían a llamadas.

-¿Adónde vamos, Damon? –le preguntó ella.

-Necesitamos divertirnos así que he pensado en irnos a Las Vegas. Si mis cálculos son exactos mañana estaremos allí. Tengo amigos con casa allí y nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que queramos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena bien. Pero deberíamos parar en algún hotel a dormir y conducir en intervalos. Sé que no te gusta dejarle el coche a nadie, pero tampoco está bien que conduzcas todo el camino.

-No te voy a discutir eso. Pero como lo arañes me pagas la reparación –le amenazó él con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que me invitaras a venir. Tenía que salir de ese pueblo. –le dijo ella.

-Y yo me alegro de que aceptaras. Ahora deja de pensar en tu pasado en Mistic Falls y piensa en el futuro que te espera. A lo mejor consigues el dinero que necesitas en Las Vegas y puedes abrir tu propio restaurante. ¿No era eso lo que querías hacer? –le preguntó él.

Elena no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-¿Me escuchabas esa noche? –él asintió.

-Siempre que salíamos juntos los cuatro escuchaba todo lo que decías eres la más elocuente del grupo. –le contestó él.

-Gracias, Damon. Los demás decían que eso era una chorrada y que nunca lo conseguiría. También Stefan lo pensaba. –le contestó ella.

-Stefan es un idiota. A mí me obligó a dejar de salir con vosotros porque siempre hablabas conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pasaron casi todo el día en la carretera solo se detuvieron un par de veces a comer hasta que llegó el anochecer. Para ese entonces ya habían salido del Estado y ya iban de camino a Las Vegas. Elena no sabía que pensar de todo esto pero de algo estaba segura peor que lo que había dejado no podía ser. Después de la comida Damon la había dejado conducir el coche, demostrándole que confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejarle su mayor posesión.

-Una vez que llegues a Las Vegas, ¿qué planes tienes, Damon? –le preguntó ella, harta de tanto silencio entre ambos.

-Por ahora ir a los casinos y derrochar algo de dinero. Después de eso, no lo he decidido. –respondió él.

-Tú estudiaste Dirección Empresarial, ¿no es así? –le preguntó ella.

-Así es, me vi obligado por orden de mi padre. ¿Por qué?

-Quería hacerte una oferta hipotéticamente hablando. –le comentó ella.

-Cuéntame.

-Ya sabes que yo soy titulada en cocina y que desde hace años quiero abrir mi propio restaurante, además de que ya he estado trabajando en otros restaurantes de alta cocina. Pero, también sabes que las cuentas no son lo mío y que si abro mi propio negocio necesitaré a alguien que lo dirija y lo administre conmigo. Te ofrezco esto. Sé que no es mucho, pero siempre será mejor que no tener nada ¿no crees?

-Lo pensaré.

Tras eso no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al hotel poco después del anochecer. Como se hacían pasar por una pareja cogieron una habitación para los dos. Al entrar en la habitación, Damon dijo que tenía que ir a por unas cosas al coche y la dejó a ella duchándose. Al volver se encontró con Elena de espaldas a él con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

-¡Ejem! Bonito tatuaje, Elena. –dijo él haciendo notar su presencia.

Elena se dio la vuelta asustada y lo vio mirando hacia otro lado. Después de todo, parecía que sí que era más caballeroso que su medio hermano.

-Gracias, Damon. Ya puedes mirar.

Cuando lo hizo vio que se había puesto un pijama. ¿No iba a cenar? Pensó él.

-Me voy a echar a dormir, estoy cansada. –le dijo ella-. Mañana desayunaré fuerte antes de irnos.

-Ok. Si no te importa yo me quedaré un rato despierto.

-No tengo problema, pero apaga la luz de la habitación.

Tras eso ella se echó en la cama y él se sentó en el sillón con una botella de bourbon y un vaso de plástico. Cuando ya llevaba varios vasos escuchó la voz de Elena tras él.

-Sabes que el alcohol no va a hacer que lo olvides. Al contrario empeorará la situación.

-Hay otra opción, pero no creo que estés demasiado de acuerdo con ella. –la dijo mirándola significativamente.

-Pues puede que te equivoques. Yo también necesito olvidar. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. –le respondió ella.

No tuvo que decir nada más y Damon acudió a la cama mientras ella se quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esa noche las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. Ya no eran dos conocidos, sin más. Durante todo el viaje hablaron de todo lo que había hecho en la universidad, de sus locuras, sus deseos y anhelos. Y así, antes de que se dieran cuenta, llegaron a Las Vegas.

Una vez allí Damon se dirigió a una de las mansiones que había en las afueras de la ciudad. Los dueños, la familia Mikaelson, eran buenos amigos suyos desde la universidad y en más de una ocasión le habían invitado a acudir a su casa. Al llegar a la ciudad Damon avisó a Klaus de su llegada y cuando estaban entrando en la entrada de la mansión toda la familia estaba esperando.

Elena se quedó atrás mientras que Damon saludaba a la familia.

-Veo que por fin traes a una chica contigo. –dijo una joven rubia-. Bueno al menos no estaremos solas Esther y yo frente a tanto hombre.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Caroline. Permitid que os presente a mi compañera de viaje. La señorita Elena Gilbert.

-¿Elena Gilbert? Pero, ¿no salías con Katherine Gilbert? –le preguntó Kol.

-Creo que eso lo deberíamos hablar en un sitio más privado, ¿no creéis? Elena, querida. Ven conmigo te mostraré tus habitaciones –le dijo la mujer que se hacía llamar Esther.

Una vez estuvieron instalados en sus habitaciones todos se reunieron en el salón principal, donde, Damon y Elena les contaron con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido con Katherine y Stefan y el porqué de la repentina llegada de la pareja a Las Vegas.

Tras toda la explicación y que la familia les mostrara su apoyo y comprensión Caroline agarró a Elena y la llevo hasta su habitación.

-Ya sabía yo que esa Katherine no era de fiar. –dijo ella dando vueltas sobre la alfombra de la habitación-. Las dos veces que la vi por aquí no me gustó nada. Demasiado intrigante. En una de ellas intentó liarse con Elijah. Gracias a Dios, él le paró los pies y ya le pidieron a Damon que no la volviera a traer.

-Eso suena a Katherine. Lamento las molestias que os haya podido causar.

-No te disculpes, tú no hiciste nada. Cambiando de tema este fin de semana damos una fiesta así que, ¿tienes ropa de fiesta en esa pequeña maleta que llevas? –le preguntó Caroline intrigada.

-Lo cierto es que no. Como no sabía a dónde íbamos cogí lo justo. –le respondió Elena.

-Perfecto, serás mi modelo. Llevaras mis trajes. Soy diseñadora y, hasta la fecha, no había encontrado a nadie que luciera mis diseños. Así que ya que estás aquí yo me encargaré de vestirte.

-Gracias, Caroline, pero no creo que sea necesario…

-Insisto. –replicó ella sin dejar que Elena terminara la frase-. Ahora vamos a ver que tenemos.

Abrió una de las habitaciones contiguas, mostrando una gran sala llena con los vestidos más exquisitos que había visto nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Los días en casa de los Mikaelson siempre eran como una fiesta y Elena lo había descubierto de primera mano. Desde su llegada a la casa había congeniado con prácticamente toda la familia. Cierto era que había dos ramas: la rama de los inteligentes y la de los despreocupados.

Elijah y Finn habían resultado ser de la primera rama, mientras que los demás de la segunda. Poco después de su llegada a la mansión Elena se había visto apabullada por Caroline, Sage, Rose y Esther que la habían convertido en su nuevo proyecto ahora que en una semana iban a dar la gran fiesta.

Todo iba viento en popa con los preparativos, hasta que, el lunes antes de la Gran Fiesta el servicio de catering les aviso de que no podrían servir esa noche en la mansión debido a varios problemas. Cuando Esther informó a la familia Elena no dudo en ofrecerse.

Ese mismo día se puso manos a la obra para llamar a algunos viejos amigos que vivían no muy lejos de allí y que podrían ser de ayuda como camareros. Durante el resto de la semana Elena, Rose, Damon y Caroline se empeñaron en hacer la mejor comida que los demás hubieran probado. Cada uno hizo tres platos y los expusieron al resto de la familia para que los probaran. Al final la ganadora fue Elena con los platos principales y Rose con el postre por lo que Damon y Caroline les ayudarían durante el servicio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante toda la semana Damon y Elena no se separaron el uno del otro. Habían llegado a tal punto sus confidencias que hasta habían decidido compartir habitación después de pedir permiso a Esther y a Mikael. Esa noche Caroline se había pasado más de dos horas junto a Elena para que deslumbrara y por eso no se extrañó cuando Damon se quedó con la boca abierta al verla salir de su habitación.

Como chef encargada de la cena, ella no aparecería en la reunión hasta después de haber terminado con todos los platos. Durante la misma muchos alabaron el gran sabor, la presentación y el buen gusto de los platos. Por eso, una vez que la familia la presentó como la chef encargada de esa espectacular cena no dejaron de agasajarla y de llenarla de cumplidos hasta que, media hora más tarde consiguió alejarse un poco de la multitud.

-Es agobiante, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Elijah! Que susto me has pegado. Sí un poco, jamás pensé que tendría tanto éxito.

-Deberías dejar de subestimarte, la comida estaba increíble. Se nota que amas la cocina y a nosotros nos has hecho ahorrarnos un montón de dinero. Por eso, cuando termine la fiesta, quiero hacerte una proposición. ¿Me buscarás cuando se hayan ido todos? –le preguntó él.

-Mejor mañana cuando estemos más descansados y en presencia de los demás. No me gustaría que se malinterpretaran las cosas, sé lo que pasó con Katherine. –respondió ella alejándose.

-Eres una gran mujer, Elena. –suspiró para sí justo cuando llegaba Rose-. ¿Está todo listo?

-Sabes, creo que Damon hace lo correcto. Solo conozco a Elena desde hace unos días pero siento que es la persona correcta para él, ¿no crees, Elijah?

-Sí, lo creo. Ahora vayamos a la sala. Seguro que no quieres perderte nada. –le respondió él besándola.

-Como me conoces, mi amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elena volvió a la sala justo en el instante en el que la música paraba de sonar. Buscó a Damon entre la multitud y no tardó en encontrarlo despidiéndose de Caroline que volvía junto a Klaus. Vio como él se acercaba a ella y la invitó a bailar.

Cuando la música cesó, tras varios minutos de estar abrazados, Damon se detuvo en el medio de la pista. En ese momento el silencio reinó.

-Elena Gilbert, nos conocemos desde hace más de diez años. Es cierto que en un principio me sentí atraído por tu hermana Katherine y que, debido a mi estupidez, acepté salir con ella, pero durante todos los años que salimos juntos jamás me sentía tan bien como cuando salíamos los cuatro juntos. Creo que él día que me enamoré de ti fue el día que dijiste, delante de las dos familias, que no querías seguir los pasos de tu madre y tu hermana y que en lugar de ser un objeto insignificante al lado de un hombre querías labrarte tu propio futuro. Sé que las cosas se pusieron duras para ti a partir de ese momento, pero saliste adelante. Lo sé, porque aunque tú no lo supieras fui a verte varias veces a la escuela de alta cocina. Incluso estuve allí el día de tu graduación hace seis meses. Por ese tiempo yo ya me había alejado de mi familia y Katherine había roto conmigo. Tras ver cómo te destrozaban el corazón Katherine y Stefan no pude aguantarlo más y planeé este viaje junto a todos mis amigos. Para ti esta historia empezó como una gran locura y ahora, estamos aquí, en la gran fiesta que han preparado en honor a nuestra llegada y solo puedo pedirte que cometas otra locura más: Cásate conmigo, sé mi mujer y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que seas feliz y consigas tus sueños.

Elena se había quedado sin palabras. Esto era del todo surrealista, ¡Damon Salvatore le acababa de pedir matrimonio! ¡A ella! ¡Delante de más de Cien personas! ¡Qué encima lo habían grabado todo!

Damon sacó una caja que contenía el anillo más hermoso que Elena había visto en su vida. Era de oro blanco y en él había tres diamantes rosas el central con forma de corazón.

-¡Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo! Sobre todo porque Caroline y yo queríamos que hiciera juego con tu precioso tatuaje. -Elena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario-. Entonces, ¿puedo decirle a Caroline que prepare el vestido de novia?

-Sí, Damon. Dile a Caroline, Rose y Esther que pueden preparar nuestra boda.


	5. Chapter 5 y Final

Capítulo 5

Aun con la sorpresa, la preparación de la boda no les llevo a los miembros de la familia Mikaelson ni dos semanas. Damon y la familia se encargaron de todos los detalles incluyendo el traer a Jenna y Alaric para que estuvieran junto a ella el día de la boda.

Elena se pasaba los días en el estudio de Caroline mientras esta confeccionaba el que iba a ser el vestido de ensueño. Aun pese a las discusiones que tuvieron lugar debido a que no se ponían de acuerdo entre ella y Caroline, al final, dejó que Caroline diseñara el vestido a su gusto siempre y cuando en lugar de velo utilizara una mantilla que debía unirse a un regalo que debía llegar en los días anteriores al enlace. A Caroline no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, pero Elena le prometió que no le decepcionaría.

La boda tendría lugar en la finca de los Mikaelson por lo que solo tenían que concertar la fecha con el sacerdote y el catering, pues se habían negado en redondo a que Elena cocinara el día de su propia boda.

Una vez que Caroline había terminado su trabajo Elena no tenía nada más que hacer por lo que se aburría como una ostra pues todos estaban empeñados en que serían ellos los que lo organizaran, y eso que era su boda. Jenna y Ric llegaron apenas cuatro días después de que Damon le hubiera pedido matrimonio y gracias a eso Elena no estuvo tan sola.

Cuando solo quedaban dos días para la boda llegó el ansiado paquete y cuando Elena lo abrió el resto de sus acompañantes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Es una peineta para unirla a la mantilla que imita a los pétalos de sakura y el kanzashi a juego que se une en la base del moño. –les explicó ella.

Después de ese momento Elena ya no tuvo paz. Se pasaba el día entre el salón de Rose y el estudio de Caroline haciendo los últimos retoques del vestido. Para cuando llegó el día de la boda llevaba casi dos semanas sin ver a Damon pues él se había tenido que ocupar de otros asuntos referentes a la boda y la familia había insistido en que durmieran separados. Cosa que molestó a ambos.

La boda resultó ser tal y como había soñado Elena, todos sus grandes amigos de la escuela de cocina habían accedido a ser los que prepararan el banquete y esa había sido solo una de las sorpresas. La siguiente ocurrió cuando estaba a punto de salir de la mansión para ir al encuentro de Damon, y Alaric la cogió el brazo y la guió hasta el altar. Pero la más importante de todas tuvo lugar cuando ya, por fin, había terminado el banquete y Elijah le entregó una carpeta junto con unas llaves.

Cuando abrió la carpeta pudo ver las fotos de un edificio en la periferia no muy lejos de donde residían. La familia lo había comprado en primer lugar para hacer allí una sede de su bufete pero al final no lo habían usado. Ese iba a ser su regalo de boda. Junto con las fotos había diversos papeles en los que le informaban que Elijah, Mikael y Esther financiarían todas las obras que tuvieran que hacer para acondicionarlo y convertirlo en el restaurante que siempre había querido tener Elena. Así como el acondicionamiento de las plantas superiores para convertirlos en su hogar.

Tras leerlo Elena no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. No podía creer la buena suerte que había tenido al aceptar la oferta de Damon pero ahora, por fin, podría ser feliz sin contar con su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy lejos de allí, en un pequeño pueblecito llamado Mistic Falls, Katherine Salvatore estaba que se subía por las paredes. No hacía ni un mes que se había casado y se podía decir que su felicidad conyugal había terminado en el momento en el que su madre acudió a avisarla de que Elena se había fugado.

¡La muy perra! Elena siempre había sido la niña buena, la santa, por eso no la aguantaba y le quitaba todo lo que ella quería, incluido Stefan. Ella nunca había sentido nada por él, simplemente, al darse cuenta de que el guapísimo Damon no iba a recibir nada de su padre por no ser hijo de su esposa se replanteó sus objetivos. Si bien era cierto que deseaba a Damon por encima que a Stefan no iba a quedarse sin nada por un buen polvo. Por eso, acabó tomando la decisión de que Stefan sería su esposo y se aseguraría el dinero y Damon sería su amante. Su plan había sido ese desde el principio. Consumaría la noche de bodas junto a Stefan, para cumplir con su deber y después dejaría que él volviera con su amante, mientras ella disfrutaba de Damon y así quedarse embarazada. Pero ese plan también se había visto arruinado cuando Damon había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra junto con su hermana.

Se sentó frente al ordenador. Los Salvatore eran celebridades, por lo que, si había alguna noticia sobre Damon seguro que lo encontraba por Internet. En cuanto puso su nombre en el buscador no pararon de aparecer diversos videos, varios de ellos de sus locuras en la universidad. Tras ver varios de ellos se fijó en uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención por su título: DAMON SALVATORE: PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO.

Cuando lo abrió se quedó estupefacta. En él podía ver como Damon y Elena estaban juntos en medio de una pista de baile y él se le declaraba y le pedía ser su esposa. No se lo podía creer, el muy imbécil la había dejado tirada para ir a casarse con su hermana. En ese momento la cámara enfoco a las personas que les rodeaban después de que Elena hubiera dicho que sí. Ya sabía dónde estaban.

-¡Os juro que me las pagaréis! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Fin


End file.
